


Creamy Treats

by bratchet



Series: Bloody Beautiful [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, First Dates, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry finally worked up the courage to ask Draco on a date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Bloody Beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Creamy Treats

Harry entered the office with a sore neck, and droopy eyes. Yesterday’s assignment was not any different, but Merlin, he felt extremely exhausted. When he sat in his seat, he extended his neck slightly to see if his blonde coworker arrived yet. He sunk back into his seat when he realized he hadn’t.

Harry checked his watch, and scrunched his eyebrows.  _ He’s never this late, _ he thought to himself. His stomach growled, and he stood up to walk to the Ministry’s canteen.  _ Please let there be treacle tarts or biscuits or literally anything sweet… _ He walked through the open glass doors, and immediately headed for the pastry section.

God, he loved the smell of fresh bread - the warmth, the subtle sweetness, the doughy aroma. It was just perfect. He grabbed the french toast that was glazed with butter and dusted with sugar. When he took a bite, it was about the best thing he could ask for at the moment. His cravings satisfied, his mouth blessed, his stomach silent.

He turned towards the wooden tables, and casually eyed his co-workers.  _ Isn’t that Dustin’s fifth cup of coffee? - he’s literally shaking in his seat, and it’s only 8am. _ Harry shook his head and continued to scan the room.  _ Martha and James seem to be getting along better. _ Harry remembered when, only three months ago, the pair were at each other’s throats.

His eyes then stopped on a particular conversation between a blonde and a redhead. He stopped chewing his bread. _Another bloke. Seriously?_ They looked a little too close for Harry’s comfort. He took an angry bite out of his toast, and narrowed his eyes on the “bonding” moment. _Of course they’re bloody laughing._

The loud sound of a woman laughing stole Harry’s attention from the aggravating scene. He quickly grabbed another pastry, and devoured it in frustration. Then he made his way back to his office when he saw Draco stroll through the exit.

_ You know, it’s fine, it’s fine! They’re probably just friends - don’t worry!  _ When he arrived at his cubicle, he was still glowering - so much that he didn’t even see the new file on his desk. Draco told the brunette that he’d wait until the latter was ready. But maybe he was tired of waiting. Maybe he decided that waiting for Harry wasn’t worth it anymore. Harry frowned, and his shoulders fell.

Harry raised himself a bit in his seat to see what Draco was doing, and then dropped back down when the blonde was just reading the file Shacklebolt gave him. Harry’s leg nervously jittered underneath the desk.  _ Maybe I should finally ask him? I mean, the longer I wait, the more he’ll forget about me or something.  _

Harry still felt sick to the stomach whenever he thought about their relationship in that light, but Merlin did it feel worse thinking about Draco with someone other than himself. Harry took a deep breath, and thought,  _ Maybe later - he looks busy right now. _

He lifted up his own version of the file, and began to read about a potential case in Knockturn Alley. Harry sunk lower into his seat - he was getting sick of the routine travels to the same bloody area. Nevertheless, he read on. Mulpepper’s Apothecary... Potions... Might be corrupt… Same old, same old. 

Harry managed to finish the file before lunch, and a blonde head shot up when the clock struck two. The pair had their usual lunch - roast beef and pasta, sometimes with fruit on the side. When they finished, they chatted for about ten minutes, but Harry’s eyes couldn’t stop shifting towards that red hair he saw this morning.  _ Of course he’s fit; he looks tall too.  _

Harry rolled his eyes at himself, and Draco raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

The brunette shook himself back to the conversation, “Hm? Nothing.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “Alright then.”

When Harry began piling the garbage onto the tray, Draco turned his head towards the back where Harry kept glancing. He saw the same guy he was talking to this morning, and then quickly faced back towards the brunette. Perhaps he’d noticed something peculiar, but he didn’t mention it. He waved his hand over Harry’s trash, and it all vanished. 

Their half hour lunch break concluded, and Draco was the first to stand up. Harry bit his lip nervously, and played a whole conversation in his head.  _ I’ll ask Draco out. Yes, I can do that. If he says yes, then great. If he says no, then I’ll just have to live with the fact that I lost my chance. Ha. _

When they were in front of Harry’s desk, Harry inhaled, and then tugged Draco’s sleeve.

Draco turned, “Yes?”

Harry hesitated for a second, and then spoke up, “Want to get some ice cream?” He mentally slapped himself,  _ Ice cream? Really? _

“What?”

“Ice cream…” Harry repeated with a little less confidence.

Draco tilted his head, “Why?”

Harry shrugged, “I just want to hang out.” He avoided the silver eyes, and focused on the plain documents that laid on his desk.

Draco knowingly smiled, “If I didn’t know better, it seems that you’re asking me out on a date.”

Harry looked back to him, “W-what. No, I just wanted to hang out with my friend. Is that so weird?”

Draco gave an amused grin, and put his hands up in playful defeat, “Alright, alright.” He walked back to his own cubicle, and faced Harry again, “We’ll go after work then?”

Harry nodded, and Draco returned another. Harry happily sunk into his seat, and grinned at himself for a few minutes.

The rest of the day passed as slow as it could, and Harry constantly glanced at the large clock that hung on the opposite wall. But every time he looked back, only a few minutes had passed, and Harry was ready to just change the clock himself. It’s like the universe was forcing Harry to wait, to suffer. He wondered if Draco felt nervous like him. 

_ You know what? No. I am an adult now. I will not be on edge. Yes it’s just going to be me and him, but I can handle this. It’s just ice cream, for Merlin’s sake! _ Harry would give himself the confidence to tackle the idea of a date with Draco, but then…  _ Oh my god, I’m going to stutter. He’s going to see right through me. What if I chicken out? Should I just tell him my stomach hurts, and go home?  _

Harry continued to sit there with fear and anticipation, and eventually he saw the bustle of Ministry workers exit the large office. 

Draco called out to Harry, “Ready?”

Harry looked up.

“Unless you want to work overtime,” Draco said slowly, walking around the wall that separated their cubicles. 

“No, no. I’m ready,” Harry answered, standing up and pushing in his chair. 

Draco nodded, and led the way. Harry followed close behind, and sped up to be side-by-side with the blonde. When they made it to the main level of the Ministry, the pair apparated out to an ice cream parlour on Diagon Alley.

It was still light out, but the sun was beginning to set. Harry entered the shop, and walked over to the self-serve section. His eyes searched for the strawberry flavor, and immediately scooped some into his cone. He scanned around for another flavor, but ultimately decided on the creamy vanilla. 

When he finished, he looked over to Draco, who was just blatantly staring at him. 

“Aren’t you going to get anything?” Harry asked, pointing towards the ice cream.

Draco shook his head with a small smile.

“Oh, um, do you want to go somewhere else then?" 

"No, I'm alright."

"But you can't just  _ not _ eat," Harry reasoned, feeling a bit guilty now.

Draco gave a small chuckle, "Seriously, I'm alright." He paused, and his eyes glazed over Harry's, "I just came for you."

"Wha- oh," Harry stumbled on his words, and just gave a shy grin in return.

Harry walked over to the cashier, gave the woman fifteen sickles, and walked over to one of the tables by the window.

Draco was already sitting down, waiting for Harry to return.

"So, are you enjoying your ice cream?" Draco asked sarcastically, seeing the boy practically finished with it before he sat in his seat.

Harry cleared his throat, and answered seriously, "Yes." He shifted in his seat, and occasionally glanced up at the blonde, who was still just staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Harry asked a bit aggressively.

Draco shook his head, "No, I just think you look really handsome." 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and he straightened himself in his seat, "Thanks…" He awkwardly licked the rest of the ice cream until all that was left was the cone.

The silence was unbearable. Harry didn't know what else to talk about except the one thing, but that seemed inappropriate at the moment. Draco was just watching him lick and bite the creamy treat, and that only added to how nervous Harry was.  _ Sod it,  _ he thought.

"So, um, this morning -"

Draco's eyes raised.

"- I saw you talking to someone," Harry admitted slowly.

"Mhm, and?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Just - uh - who was it?" 

Draco straightforwardly answered, "His name is Robert, and he works in the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "I see…" This was beginning to feel like that night in the bar, and then he asked, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"A bit curious, aren't you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry met the silver eyes, and his lips turned into a thin line.

“Redheads are not my type,” Draco added, eyeing Harry suggestively.

Harry gave a flippant chuckle. He had to admit how relieved he felt hearing that. "That's good to hear," he said quietly.

Draco smiled at the visible joy resting on the brunette's face. "Are you happy to hear that?"

Harry shyly nodded, eyes dropping down to Draco's hands.

"Good."

Harry bit his lip.  _ This was going better than I thought it would. _ Harry felt little butterflies in his stomach - he really wanted to hold Draco's hands. He wanted to intertwine with the slender fingers. He wanted to know if his palms were as smooth as they looked. He wanted to feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

"Harry," Draco's hands moved, shifting the brunette's attention. The pale fingers raised to Harry's cheeks, his palm cupped the puff of fat, and he thumbed over the reddening skin. 

Harry's eyes flitted about, and managed to land on the steely silver, "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked bluntly.

Harry's heart beated faster. He felt like he had to run - like he had to get out before he did something sinful. 

Draco removed his hand, and spoke up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

Harry's shoulders relaxed a bit, but he felt a bit disappointed.  _ For fucks sake, Harry, you're safe to do what you want. If you want to bloody kiss him, then do it. _

Harry reached across the table to touch Draco's hand. They were as smooth as they looked, and Harry inwardly grinned. Both his hands wrapped around the one, and he saw Draco smile. 

Harry stood up, and sat beside the blonde. Green met silver once again, and they kept like that for a couple of seconds, but Harry felt like it had been hours. His neck extended towards Draco, and their lips connected for an innocent kiss. 

This wasn't the first time they've kissed, but it felt so different even if it was so short. Maybe it's because this time, they were both sober. Or maybe it's because this time, Harry went against his demons, and acknowledged his feelings for Draco. 

When Harry retreated from the kiss, he opened his eyes. When did his eyes even close? He looked at Draco, and then leaned into his shoulder, resting his arm around the blonde's neck. 

"I like you…", Harry mumbled into the black shirt.

Draco chuckled, "I know that."

Harry smiled in amusement.

"I like you too."

"I know that," Harry mocked Draco's tone, even though earlier today, he anxiously thought the blonde moved on. 

They stayed hugging for another fifteen minutes, then the pair stood up to leave the ice cream parlour. Instead of apparating straight home, they took a walk down the cobblestoned path. It was dark now, and the stars shined bright in the black sky. It was so empty and peaceful. The gentle breeze wafted across their faces, and it couldn't have felt more ethereal. 

Harry felt a finger graze against his own, and he twitched his hand closer to Draco's. Draco quickly wrapped around the brunette's hand, and intertwined their fingers. 

Harry smiled to himself, and squeezed a bit tighter. The pair continued to walk down the path until Harry yawned widely into the air. Draco noticed, and suggested that they call it a night. 

Harry slanted his lips.

Draco grinned, and ran his fingers over the black curls, "Don't worry. We'll see each other tomorrow, and we can have as many more  _ ice cream _ dates as you want."

Harry narrowed his eyes.  _ I knew he thought the idea was silly. _ "Of course," he answered sarcastically. 

Draco chuckled at the reaction, and pulled Harry in for a final hug before saying their goodbyes, and apparating back home. 


End file.
